Distractor
by Eileen Hera
Summary: No le gustaban las clases de baile y eso era un hecho que cualquiera podía notar a miles de kilómetros, pero no por ello no quería esforzarse, porque en el fondo sabía que Mike tenía razón. Dedicado a LadyBlackA7X espero que te guste.


Me siento tan activa últimamente que no se si saludar o decir ya he vuelto xD

Bueno, traigo un pequeño fic de regalo para mi querida, hermosa y preciosa amiga LadyBlackA7X, te dije que te lo escribía y aquí esta . Vale, por si acaso, esto es amistad pura y dura que nadie piense cosas extrañas que tengo una Eileen encerrada gritando que escriba algo romántico de esta pareja no tiene nada que ver con el mundo (?)

Espero que lo disfrutéis y bueno como siempre pensad en los gatitos que pueden morir si no dejáis un review T_T (Broma)

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenece, yo solo intento ser popular y hacer historias con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Distractor<strong>

—Mira al frente, fija tu vista en un punto en la pared y gira sin perderlo. — Mike sujetó los brazos de Kurt casi queriendo que estos se fusionaran con su tronco. —Y hazme el favor de no acabar moviendo los brazos como si la vida te fuese en ello.

Kurt resopló sin darse cuenta, puede que hubiese admitido que Mike tenía cierta razón a la hora de decir que podía llegar a ser distractor, pero no estaba preparado para decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos le dejaba de molestar que el asiático hiciese pie en ello cada vez que tenía ocasión.

—Lo sé.— Bufó— Brazos quietos y nada de movimientos que te distraigan.

Rodó los ojos casi como una costumbre, sin saber porqué se había molestado en ir antes al ensayo. Quería mejorar, eso sin duda, pero no esperaba que Mike estuviese allí una hora antes que el resto y mucho menos que quisiera empezar una clase particular a la que Kurt no había podido negarse. Hizo el giro tal y como se lo había pedido Mike o al menos eso creía, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada del asiático no necesito una sola palabra para saber que no lo había hecho como debía.

—No te das cuentas. —Meditó Mike tocándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

—¿Y ahora qué he hecho? — Se había mantenido tal y como le había dicho, es más, se había concentrado para dejar los brazos pegados al cuerpo, pero parecía que no importaba seguía siendo distractor.

—Es que acabas moviendo los hombros de forma extraña. — Parecía mucho más frustrado de lo que normalmente aparentaba. — Si no has movido los brazos era porque los has mantenido firmes, casi como un robot.

—¡Genial!— La ironía cargaba su voz, porque lo estaba intentando, pero nada parecía contentar al moreno. — ¡Pues siento ser tan gay para ti Mike, pero realmente lo estoy intentando!

Estaba enfadado, rabioso mejor dicho y controlar las palabras en estos casos siempre era complicado. Volvió sobre sus pasos, nervioso y buscando una forma de controlarse, en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de Mike que no le saliera, pero se sentía inútil en los momentos en los que no era capaz de conseguir lo que se proponía. Abrió la mochila para sacar la pequeña toalla de color azul y secó el sudor de su rostro, bebió un poco de agua y volvió a respirar profundamente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta Mike estaba completamente quieto mirándole, la culpabilidad le atacó a pesar de no haber dicho nada malo. No tenía que haber alzado la voz como lo hizo, al final Mike solo intentaba ayudar ¿No? Simplemente, a veces era difícil progresar cuando hicieras lo que hicieras todo parecía ser "distractor".

—Lo siento. — El ojiazul abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ladeando la cabeza sin entender muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué? — Mike se rascó la nuca un tanto nervioso, desviando la mirada, casi como si tuviese miedo a enfrentarlo de frente.

—No quería que pensaras que estoy haciendo esto porque lo que haces sea demasiado gay.— El castaño abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" lo había dicho sin pensar, simplemente porque creía que esa era la razón de todo, al final todos lo consideraban más una mujer que un hombre, aunque realmente no lo fuese. —Es que tienes potencial, pero te dejas llevar muy rápido por tus instintos y no es que esté mal… Simplemente no es adecuado para cierto tipo de bailes. — Mike se había quedado mirando al suelo, temeroso de lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de Kurt.

El castaño frunció los labios sin saber muy bien que decir, era difícil teniendo en cuenta que tampoco es que fuese culpa de Mike. Se encogió de hombros y miró al chico que tenía en frente, lanzando la botella de agua en un gesto inesperado para el moreno que la cogió por puros reflejos. La sorpresa en su mirada fue más que palpable.

—No te disculpes. — Kurt colocó una mano en su cintura y recargó el peso en su pierna contraria. — Soy yo el que ha llegado a esa conclusión sin tener en cuenta lo que pensabas o dejabas de pensar, supuse que era lo obvio porque al final todos creéis lo mismo. — Negó para sí mismo— Al final todos creéis que soy un extravagante.

No era estúpido, Blaine también lo pensaba por mucho que a veces le dijese que no, pero era una parte de su personalidad. No podía evitarlo, a veces se controlaba otras veces simplemente lo dejaba fluir, había aprendido que las opiniones de los demás no importaban, pero cuando tus propios compañeros te lo hacen ver es difícil no sentirse un tanto cohibido.

—Lo eres. — Afirmó Mike pasando la botella de agua de una mano a otra. — Pero eso no es algo malo, creo que no llegaríamos a ningún lado sin ser un pelín extravagantes. — Los ojos de Kurt se iluminaron un instante, no esperando esa comprensión por parte de él. —Pienso que sin ti seríamos todos un poco más grises, pero también creo que debes aprender a moderar un poco ese esplendor para no ser tan…

—¿Distractor? — Mike soltó una pequeña carcajada golpeando sus nudillos contra su frente de manera inocente.

—¡Tienes que dejar que nos vean al resto! — ¿Acababa de bromear con él? Kurt acabó por mirar el suelo un tanto avergonzado por la situación, así que no supo muy bien como consiguió atrapar la botella a tiempo. — Brittany tiene razón, eres un unicornio y eso es algo que todos apreciamos de ti.

—Gracias.— Era lo más simple, pero si tenía que ser sincero su mente estaba dando demasiadas vueltas como para juntar más de dos palabras coherentes.

—No tienes porque darlas. — El chico metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. — Si no fuese por ti, seguramente ni siquiera estaría aquí. — Kurt alzó una ceja, sorprendido, sin entender muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

—No entien...— El castaño se obligó a cortar la frase al ver como la puerta se abría para dejar paso a un pequeño grupo del club con cara de pocos amigos. A nadie le gustaba madrugar eso estaba claro.

—Tendremos que dejar esa charla para otro momento. — Kurt se quedó estático unos segundos pues no estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o realmente Mike le acababa de guiñar un ojo, lo único que podía tener claro en ese instante es que la amistad surgía de las formas más inesperadas, aunque si se tenía que parar a pensarlo, aquello, tan solo era un recordatorio de que ambos llevaban un tiempo siéndolo.


End file.
